darkpokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pokemon Dark Wikia:Regulamin
Ta strona została stworzona, aby w możliwie prosty sposób przedstawić zasady panujące na . Zasady ogólne Na (artykuły/blogi/forum/chat/komentarze/dyskusje etc.): *przestrzegamy zasad netykiety; *'nie używamy wulgaryzmów', a także nie zamieszczamy treści obraźliwych, nieetycznych lub zakazanych przez prawo (polskie i amerykańskie); *staramy się pisać zgodnie z regułami i zasadami języka polskiego *przy edycji i tworzeniu artykułów przestrzegamy zasad redakcji (patrz poniżej). Zasady redakcji Poniżej przedstawione są podstawowe zasady dotyczące pracy w artykułach. Przeczytasz tu o tym, czego nie należy robić na Pokemon Dark Wikii: #Nie używamy potocznego słownictwa i skrótów typu "podsu", "DP" (wyjątkiem infoboksy), "admin" itp. Powinno się pisać: "podsumowanie", "Dark Pokemon", "administrator". Ponieważ ta wikia jest encyklopedią, znajdujące się na niej artykuły powinny być napisane w stylu encyklopedycznym. Oczywiście wyjątkami są cytowane teksty. #Nie zamieszczamy treści obraźliwych lub wulgarnych - użytkownicy łamiący tą zasadę będą natychmiast banowani (stracą dostęp do edycji wiki) na okres wybrany przez administratora. #Nie piszemy z błędami, zwłaszcza: ortograficznymi, interpunkcyjnymi, składniowymi. #Nie piszemy artykułów niepotrzebnych, czyli takich, które nie mają żadnego związku z naszą grą lub takich, które zostały już wcześniej napisane. Zanim napiszesz artykuł, sprawdź czy już taki nie istnieje - służy do tego pasek wyszukiwarki widoczny na każdej stronie Pokemon Dark Wikii. #Jeśli napiszesz artykuł, który będzie zawierał dużo błędów, prawdopodobnie zostanie on natychmiast usunięty. Staramy się, aby tworzone nowe artykuły były co najmniej dobrej jakości i stanowiły przynajmniej szkielet do dalszej rozbudowy. Pomocny może być dział Edytowanie cz.2. Jeśli w artykule znajdzie się treść nieodpowiadająca hasłu, o którym piszesz (np. "To jest fajny przedmiot" - przykład całej treści artykułu) - zostanie on natychmiast skasowany, a konto użytkownika, który go zamieścił zostanie zablokowane. #'Jeśli nie masz nic do dodania, po prostu nie edytuj.' (Wyjątkiem jest poprawa zauważonych błędów). Nie wprowadzamy edycji, które nie zmieniają nic - użytkownicy tacy będą najpierw upominani, a potem blokowani: za pierwszym razem na miesiąc, potem na wieki wieków. #Nigdy nie wprowadzamy informacji niesprawdzonych lub takich, co do których nie mamy pewności. Nie zamieszczamy wiedzy nieopartej na grze Dark Pokemon (dopuszczalne jest jednak uzupełnienie artykułu o dodatkowe wiadomości pochodzące z innych źródeł, bądź z naszych domniemywań, ale''' tylko, jeśli są prawdopodobne'). Dodatkowo, dopuszczone jest korzystanie z zagranicznych wikii o serii Pokemon podczas edytowania artykułu. #' NIE JEST poradnikiem'! Nie należy używać stylu poradnikowego, np. "Potem trzeba się udać do kogoś i kupić coś, by zrobić następnie to...". Problem ten dotyczy głównie opisów misji, w których powinno się zaprezentować dany problem i pokazać wszystkie sposoby na jego rozwiązanie, oczywiście w encyklopedycznym stylu. Wyjątkiem są specjalnie umieszczone poradniki, jako część twórczości graczy. #'Nie zostawiamy pola "Opis zmian" pustym''' - zawsze należy wypisać to, co zostało zmienione lub dodane w artykule. Oto kilka przykładów: *literówka - "lit." *ortografia - "ort." *stylistyka - "styl." *interpunkcja - "int." *"dodano grafikę/ciekawostkę/nową informację/infobox/kategorię" *"przeredagowano cały artykuł" *"poprawiono linki/przekierowania" Dobry opis znacznie ułatwia przeglądanie treści innym edytującym i pozwala łatwiej przeglądać stronę ostatniej aktywności na wikii. Jest także niezbędny dla sprawnego i przejrzystego przeglądania zawartości dla użytkowników zajmujących się utrzymaniem porządku na (np. ekipy sprzątającej, moderatorów i administratorów). Jednocześnie dla ułatwienia zostały dodane podpowiedzi umieszczone poniżej tego pola. Edytowanie cz.2 (dodawanie infoboxów/szablonów/kategorii/grafik) Infoboxy Do każdego artykułu, o ile to tylko możliwe, dodajemy odpowiedni infobox, gdzie znajdują się skrócone informacje o danej postaci/przedmiocie/rzeczy/osobie/miejscu etc. Taki szablon musi zawsze znajdować się przed treścią artykułu. Infobox jest specjalnym szablonem stworzonym w celu utrzymania porządku w kategoriach typu pokemonów, postaci, miejsc itp. Większość infoboxów znajdziemy w wyszukiwarce jako szablony np: *Szablon:Postać; *Szablon:Pokemon; *Szablon:Teren. Do infoboxu wstawiamy grafikę opisywanego przedmiotu/osoby/postaci/miejsca/wydarzenia, a także wszystkie możliwe dane jakie posiadamy, odnośnie miejsca występowania, wartości (np. 100 złotych) i innych opisanych w danym szablonie. Zostawiamy miejsca puste przy edytowaniu infoboxu, jeśli dana właściwość nie jest przypisana do opisywanego przez nas artykułu. Zostawiamy pole pustym, jeśli nie jesteśmy pewni występowania danej właściwości. ''Informacje których obecnie nie znamy, ale jesteśmy pewni ich występowania, oznaczamy za pomocą pytajnika - " ? ". '' Szablony Najczęściej szablony wstawiamy na początku danego artykułu. Przykładami są tutaj: *Szablon:Ek (Ekspresowa Kasacja - gdy dany artykuł wymaga natychmiastowego usunięcia); *Szablon:Brak grafiki (gdy w artykule brak jest jakichkolwiek grafik); *szablony infoboxów (opisane we wcześniejszym podrozdziale); *wieża użytkownika. Szablony są przygotowaną wcześniej informacją, tabelą lub funkcjami opisanymi za pomocą odpowiednich parametrów. Pomagają one w uporządkowaniu treści (infoboxy) lub zwracają uwagę na braki w artykułach. '''Używamy ich w celach porządkowych, lub też oznaczamy za ich pomocą artykuły wymagające poprawek/usunięcia.' Kategorie Każdy artykuł powinien posiadać odpowiednią kategorię. Generalnie staramy się, aby dodawane kategorie dotyczyły grupy podobnych przedmiotów/postaci/miejsc. Przykłady kategorii: *''Postacie forumowe,'' *''Administratorzy,'' *''Kamienie ewolucyjne,'' *''Pokemony,'' *''Bez grafiki,'' *''Do poprawy,'' itd. itp. Dane kategorie nie mogą być zbyt ogólne: Postacie, Przedmioty, (mogą co najwyżej stanowić kategorię wyższego rzędu) lub też zbyt szczegółowe/obejmujące bardzo niewielką część grupy: Czerwony apricorn, Dark stone. Nie dodajemy nowej kategorii, jeśli nie istnieje uzasadniona potrzeba jej tworzenia. Grafiki Czymże byłby artykuł, bez towarzyszącej mu oprawy graficznej? Na Pokemon Dark Wikii wstawiamy grafiki w dobrej jakości, o odpowiedniej wielkości/rozdzielczości, przejrzystości i jasności. Trudno określić dokładne minimalne rozmiary, należy dobrać grafikę w taki sposób, aby dobrze komponowała się z treścią artykułu i wzbogacała go swoją obecnością. Grafiki, które przesyłamy do Pokemon Dark Wikii muszą być umieszczane tylko i wyłącznie na zasadzie fair use (dozwolony użytek) - zgodnie z prawem amerykańskim, ponieważ serwery WIKIA znajdują się w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Można zamieszczać screenshoty, pudełka, i okładki wszystkich Pokemon-ów, a także loga firm. Jeśli grafika nie będzie spełniała wymagań jakościowych, wielkościowych, czy licencyjnych, zostanie usunięta z Pokemon Dark Wikii. Licencja (słów kilka o licencji na Pokemon Dark Wikii) Wszystkie strony są na licencji CC-BY-SA-3.0. Zobacz więcej o tej licencji. Z licencji tej wynika że: *Wszystkie strony na których możliwa jest edycja można edytować uzupełniając je o nowe informacje, możliwe jest też tworzenie nowych stron. *Umieszczając jakikolwiek tekst musi on być twój, albo udostępniany na licencji pozwalającej na rozpowszechnianie darmowe lub bez ograniczeń. *Teksty, których na edycję nie pozwalają prawa autorskie, nie mogą się znaleźć na stronie. Oznacza to, że żaden z użytkowników nie może rościć sobie praw autorskich do tekstów zamieszczonych przez siebie na Pokemon Dark Wikii i każdy wprowadzony tekst może zostać poddany zmianom. Nie wolno wprowadzać tekstów, które podlegają prawom autorskim (np. artykułów z gazet). Do identyfikacji, kto dokonał jakiej edycji służy strona, która jest historią wszystkich zmian (Wiki aktywność). Jeśli chcesz, by było wiadomo, jaki był Twój wkład, zarejestruj się zamiast edytować anonimowo.